The Diabetes Prevention Trial - Type 1 (DPT-1) is a nationwide, multicenter NIH research trial to examine if Type 1 diabetes can be prevented in susceptible persons. The University of Vermont is an affiliate site for this protocol. Type 1 diabetes arises in genetically predisposed individuals. It is possible to identify impending clinical diabetes through a detection of islet cell antibodies. First degree relatives are screened for this antibody and if positive offered participation in further portions of this protocol. To date, 45 subjects have been screened and none were positive. I will continue to recruit new subjects, as well as to rescreen existing subjects based on the protocol.